Family
by IHaveBiteesHearThemRoar
Summary: [HPCharmed Crossover] Harry Potter gets a hint that maybe not all of his mother's family were Muggles, and goes to see the Halliwell family. [Set in changed future]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is my attempt at a Harry Potter/Charmed crossover NOT based at Hogwarts. I'm not really sure where it's going so far, but if you want to suggest a pairing, just review and tell me. I'm happy to have Harry with any of the Charmed characters, or even OCs (Phoebe's daughter, etc). I'm not sure where this story is going, so if you have any ideas, please tell me. It doesn't have much Charmed at the start, but I assure you most of it _will _be Charmed after the first chapter or so.

Chapter 1-

"I'm sorry, Harry," Tonks said, seeing Harry walk through the doors.

He ignored her, eying the Dursleys' living room. Shards of glass were scattered across the floor, and the coffee table was lying in pieces on the floor.

"Where are their bodies?" Harry asked expressionlessly.

"Upstairs," Tonks replied uneasily. "But I don't think you should go up there..."

Once again, Harry ignored her, climbing the stairs until he reached the hall in which his aunt and uncle's bedroom was.

"Oh, hello, Harry," said Kingsley Shacklebolt solemnly. "I'm sorry about your aunt, uncle and cousin. It's a good thing none of the Muggle police seem to have heard what was going on. When the Aurors have finished investigating, they'll call them themselves though, I imagine. It was probably just left over Death Eaters, though."

Harry's eyes fell to the floor. He gasped, seeing his aunt and uncle dead on the floor. They were never particularly good to him, but they were the last blood relatives he had, and he hated the sight of them lying lifelessly on the floor, their eyes still open in terror.

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see Shacklebolt's kind gaze on his face. "Your cousin's in his room," he said gently. "Maybe it would be best if you didn't see him..."

Harry shook his head stubbornly. "No. I'm fine."

He wandered off towards Dudley's room; to find his cousin's dead body lying almost identical to his aunt and uncle's in _their _room. He felt sad... no, not sad. Perhaps it would be better if he _did _feel sad, but he didn't, he felt... numb.

"Harry, we're so sorry," Hermione cried, running up to hug him downstairs. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Harry lied. "How're you two, anyway?"

Hermione eyed him suspiciously, but Ron just replied cheerfully, "Yeah, we're good."

"Look, we're going back to the Burrow," Hermione said. "Do you want to come?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm going to stay here for a bit longer," he told her. "After that I'll probably go back to my place."

Ron and Hermione nodded. "We're here if you need us, mate," Ron said simply, then left with Hermione.

Harry wandered around the house a bit more, trying to avoid the Aurors who seemed to be buzzing around, and finally came to the kitchen. He sat down at the table, for the first time noticing a small package with a stamped envelope on top of it, lying on the bench. His name was written on the front in his aunt's handwriting.

'_Hmm, they probably meant to send this to me,'_ Harry thought. _'I wonder why though, they hardly ever write to me.'_

He picked up the envelope though, and ripped it open, pulling out the letter. He scanned it curiously. It read:

_Dear Harry,_

_This box is something your mother left in my possession before she died. I often wondered about it, and whether she knew she and her freakish husband were going to die. I assure you, I tried everything to get rid of this object, but whenever I tried, it simply flew out of my hands. It has apparently been passed down through our family for generations, through the women. Before she died, I asked your mother why she had charmed the box, for it wouldn't let me open it, but she said she hadn't, it had been that way when she had gotten it from our mother. I know she was lying though; none of our other ancestors were freaks like her. I don't want the box back, and if it starts doing something dangerous, don't blame me._

_-Aunt Petunia._

Harry raised his eyes from the letter, staring at the parcel that had accompanied it. He ripped off the brown paper, not even bothering to wonder whether it was a trick or not. Inside was a plain, small brown box. Harry could not help feeling slightly disappointed, but decide to open it. Inside was a delicate silver chain, and on that, some kind of a symbol. It was strange, three sort of connected oval shapes, with a circle in the middle of them all. Harry stared at it, and then slipped it back into the box which he then out in the pocket of his robes.

So, his mother's relatives had been witches too. At least, that was what it had sounded like in the letter. But what was with that necklace, and why did the symbol make him feel so... comfortable?

_One week later..._

"Can I get you anything, sir?" a pretty blond air flight attendant walked up to Harry. He shook his head, feeling like he was about to throw up. It was his first time on an aeroplane, and he was already starting to regret getting on. He shook his head, remembering that this was the only way he was going to find out the truth about his relatives.

Lupin and the Aurors had been very helpful about helping him find his relatives. Well, they owed it to him really; he _did _defeat the most powerful Dark Lord ever. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley were great too, and even Hermione and Ron had offered to go with him to San Francisco to meet his distant relatives. He had declined though; this was something he had to do alone. Besides, looking at Ron brought a dull ache to his heart, he reminded him so much of Ginny. Harry didn't like thinking about the war and everything he had seen. Sometimes, it was just too much.

Harry stepped off the plane feeling slightly better. He immediately called a cab, still not quite believing he was in America and not England. He shook his head, stepping into the cab. The driver was rather irritating, and chattered all the way to Harry's hotel, but Harry was barely listening. What would his relatives be like? Were they magical too? He knew they were related through someone named Penthea Baxter, and that the last name of the current family members was Halliwell, but that was about all.

After he had dropped his belongings off at the hotel, Harry took another cab to the house his relatives were supposed to be living. He was nervous, very nervous; they didn't know he was coming, would they accept him? Would they _like _him? All he wanted was some more information about his family, and he hoped these people welcomed him.

The cab driver arrived at a large, pink house and Harry paid him and stepped out. Taking a deep breath, he walked up to the door.

**A/N:** Please review! And tell me what you want to happen and if you have any ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Wow, I'm surprised this story got such a good response! Sorry it took so long to update, but I've been kind of busy. I got asked to include how Harry found out about his relatives, so that will slowly be revealed in flashbacks included the story though not much is explained in this chapter. They will be in italics. The second part of this chapter in italics is a vision of the past. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Chapter 2- 

"Chris! Get the door, please!"

"I'm busy, make Wyatt do it!"

"Wyatt, get the door!"

"I'm busy, make Chris do it!"

"Chris, get the-"

"Honestly, you're all hopeless!" Piper called to her husband and sons upstairs. "It's probably one of your cousins, anyway." She opened the door, expecting to find one of her many family members, but instead it was just-

"Hi," Piper said to the boy on her doorstep. "Can I help you?"

"Uh, no, I mean, yes, well-"

Piper waited patiently for his stuttering to stop and took the time to examine him. He spoke with an English accent and looked to be around her sons' ages, maybe slightly younger, twenty, perhaps? He had messy black hair and green eyes but the most curious thing about him was the scar on his forehead, which was in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter," the boy said, looking at Piper as if he expected her to recognise the name. When she didn't reply, he looked slightly frustrated. "Could I- come in? I mean, if it's okay..."

"Of course," Piper said, smiling warmly. "I'm Piper. Piper Halliwell. She held open the door and Harry stepped through. "Have a seat," she offered. "Would you like something to drink?"

Harry shook his head, settling himself in an armchair.

"So, what are you doing here?" Piper asked curiously.

"I- uh..." started Harry nervously. "Are you a Muggle?"

"A what?" Piper asked in confusion.

Harry looked disappointed. "Don't worry," he said quickly. "I'm from England. My aunt, uncle and cousin just died and they were pretty much the only family I had. My mother and father died when I was a baby, you see. I'm trying to track down my family members, just to find out some family history. I was- I was wondering if you'd recognise this." He drew out a fine silver chain from his pocket and Piper was startled to see it had a triquetra hanging from it.

"Where did you get that?" she asked in shock.

Harry eyed her curiously. "You recognise it?" he asked. "I discovered a note from my aunt saying it was passed down in my family and my mother used to own it. I don't have any sisters, so I guess she wanted me to have it."

"Why did you bring it here?" asked Piper.

Harry shrugged. "Your family were the only living relatives I could find. I think we're related through a... Penthea Baxter."

Piper nodded, not recognising the name, but it _did _begin with a P. The next thing to do, however, was to check if Harry had any powers or if he was part witch at all.

"Do you know what the triquetra means?" Piper asked.

"The what?" Harry asked.

"Triquetra. The symbol on the chain," Piper explained, gesturing towards it.

Harry shook his head. "I'd never seen it before in my life."

Piper nodded, hiding her disappointment and knowing that that didn't necessarily mean that Harry wasn't a witch.

Harry stared at the woman. She looked as if she recognised the necklace.

"Do you know what it means?" Harry asked.

The woman shook her head a little too quickly. "No, I don't."

Harry looked at her in disbelief. She was lying. The woman, Piper, had a kind, motherly feel about her –reminding him of Mrs. Weasley, actually- but he couldn't be too cautious, not when there were still leftover Death Eaters out there, hungry for revenge.

Harry walked into the recently restored living room in the house he'd inherited from Sirius. "I need help," he announced. 

_Lupin looked up from his book, a surprised expression on his face. "Of course, Harry. What do you need?"_

_"I want to find my relatives," Harry told him. At a bewildered stare from Lupin, he continued. "I know all my direct relatives are dead, but there _have _to be more. I want to get to know my mother's relatives. I- I just want to know if they're... like us. Witches and wizards, I mean."_

_A sympathetic look passed Lupin's face. "Harry, you have to understand... your mother, even being a very talented witch _was _a Muggleborn. I know some people who might be able to find out what happened to James' family, though..."_

_"No," Harry interrupted. "I want to know about my mother's family. I- I want to know if they recognise this." He held up the silver chain he had found at the Dursleys'. Lupin took it with a puzzled expression._

_"Harry, where did you get this?"_

"Harry? Are you okay?" Piper looked at the boy, who seemed to have zoned out.

"Oh. Yeah, I'm fine, thanks," he said, forcing a smile onto his face.

"Hey, Mom, what-" Piper's son Wyatt broke off, walking down the stairs as he caught sight of Harry.

"Harry, I'd like you to meet my son, Wyatt," Piper introduced then frowned seeing Chris run down the stairs after him. "And this is my son, Chris. Chris, how many times have I told you _not _to run down the stairs?"

"Um, a lot?" Chris grinned sheepishly.

Piper sighed in frustration. "Boys, this is Harry. He's trying to find distant relatives of his and he thought we may be somehow connected to his family tree."

Harry nodded.

"Oh, cool," Wyatt said blankly, though he couldn't think of anything more boring to be doing. "I'm going to go get a soda. Does anyone else want one?"

Piper shook her head. "No thanks. Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Thanks, that'd be great."

Wyatt nodded, heading into the kitchen. Chris followed him.

"I have some documents in our attic," offered Piper. "You could have a look at those if you like."

"Thanks," accepted Harry.

"So, what made you think your relatives were in America?" asked Piper.

Harry shrugged. "I have some... friends, who document families, over in England. They owed me some favours, and found that three generations ago, my mother's side of the family moved over to England from America."

"Three generations ago?" Piper's eyebrows shot up.

"Uh-huh," Harry confirmed. "I couldn't find anything until then. _Everyone _related to me all the way through to you are dead. There might be some relatives from even further back, but I decided to check your family out first."

Piper nodded, just as Wyatt and Chris re-entered the room. Wyatt passed a drink over to Harry who took it with a muttered 'thanks'. Just as he was leaning over, his arm bumped Wyatt's, who gasped as images flooded his head.

"_Look, you two, in case we don't make it… I just want to say thanks. For everything you know?" Harry looked at the ground._

_The brunette girl besides him frowned. "Don't think like that, Harry. We have the entire Order by our side."_

"_The entire Order?" Harry laughed hollowly. "Most of them are dead already. It'll be a miracle if any of them survive _this_."_

"_Harry, mate, we'll be okay." This time the speaker was a red haired boy. "C'mon."_

_They ran over the field, where there were already dozens of people._

"_It's times like this I wish we could apparate in Hogwarts," muttered the red haired boy._

_The three split up. People everywhere were pointing sticks at each other; with coloured light bursting from them every few seconds, when they spoke in what seemed to be a foreign language. Every once in a while, someone would fall to the ground, dead._

"_Harry."_

_It was a simple word, but the speed with which Harry spun around was incredible._

"_Voldemort," he breathed._

_Standing before him, was a tall figure in black robes. He lowered his hood, and red eyes peered out, mere slits in his hideous face._

"_Say your prayers, Potter. You'll need them."_

"Wyatt? Are you alright?"

Wyatt blinked, staring into his mother's concerned face.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine, Mom," he replied absently.

"Okay," she said, though she didn't look as if she believed him. "Harry, I was wondering if you wanted to-"

Before she couldn't finish her sentence, Piper was interrupted by six brutal-looking demons that had just flamed into the room.

"This is _so _not our day," she grumbled.

**A/N:** I hope that was okay! I know it was kind of short, but I haven't updated for ages, so I just wanted to get this out. Please review!


End file.
